The Fight of my Life
by Jinxy13112
Summary: Another Ethan and Cal fic, obviously. Hope you guys enjoy. May be upsetting at times for some but will be a mix of ups and downs.
1. Chapter 1

**Well here is a new fic. It's a bit of a sad one but it will be a roller coaster. Hope you guys like it. I will try to make it as true to life as possible and I will be doing my research. Let me know what you think. :)**

"Are you wanting a lift to work?" Cal asked his brother.

"No, no it's ok. I will walk in, could do with the fresh air." Ethan smiled as he rinsed out his coffee cup and placed it on the drainer.

Cal nodded. "I'll see you there then. Are you alright?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He asked.

"You just look a bit peaky that's all." He told him.

"I'm fine." Ethan smiled.

Cal gave him a small smile before leaving the flat. The brother's had been getting on like a house on fire lately. Cal had moved in full time and was sharing the bills which Ethan knew was for the best really although the mess his older brother made wasn't exactly what had in mind for his perfect little flat.

…

Today was the anniversary for their Mum and Ethan knew that Cal hadn't forgot as he saw him looking at her photo this morning but knew that Cal being Cal would be blocking it out. Ethan on the other hand couldn't help but think about it and was dwelling on it so much he had booked the day off work, he hadn't told Cal but he would fine out for himself.

Ethan had waited until Cal was well gone before he got ready and headed to the grave yard. He picked up a bunch of flowers on the way and was now knelt by his mother's grave placing the flowers on top.

"We're doing ok Mum." Ethan spoke gently looking at her name written in gold across the grave stone. "Cal too, we live together now. He is still as messy as ever but we're brothers again. Like a proper family. We just need you. I miss you." He spoke and wiped his eyes before standing up. "I have to go now, I have an appointment. I love you." He placed his hand on top of the stone before walking away.

…..

Back on the hospital Cal smiled seeing Connie. "Ethan is walking in, he shouldn't be long." He told her.

"Ethan?" She frowned. "He arranged with me a few days ago to have today off."

"Really?" Cal asked confused. "He hasn't mentioned it to me…"

"Well I can assure you he isn't in today. Lily is doing his shift." She explained before flashing his a half smile and heading back to her office leaving him stood there feeling very confused.

…..

Ethan made his way to the hospital but on this occasion didn't head to the ED but upstairs instead, he sat down in the waiting room and took a deep breath. He always hated this particular waiting room. He had spent so much time sitting in here and it was always bad news. He just hoped that this time would be different.

"Ethan Hardy." A man called his name out and smiled as he made eye contact.

Ethan got to his feet and went to the small room with the doctor.

"Take a seat." He smiled and Ethan did so. "Well, doctor Hardy. I'm afraid it's not good news."

Upon hearing that sentence Ethan could feel his whole body go numb and his head begin to fizz. "How bad is it?" he asked.

"I'm afraid we have found a small mass in your brain. It's called Medulloblastoma." He told him and handed over a leaflet. "It is grade 2. I can assure you it has nothing to do with your Mother's cancer. This is totally unrelated and is not inherited." He added knowing the young doctor very well after treating his Mother for so many years.

"What's going to happen?" Ethan asked in a monotone.

"Well we will want to operate as soon as possible. Then you will start radio and chemo therapy." He told him. "We would ideally admit you tomorrow."

"Caleb hasn't got a clue." Ethan admitted.

"Surely he notice you've been ill." The doctor frowned.

"I've been doing a good job of avoiding it. He did say I looked peaky but, it's our Mum's anniversary today." He sighed. "I should go." He stood up.

"Ethan. You need to tell him. We can treat you. You don't have a death sentence here. Things have changed since you were hearing this with you Mum." He gave a reassuring smile to the younger doctor.

"Thank you." Ethan spoke and walked out slowly the shock making his legs feel like jelly.

He knew people would find out. He had to tell Connie so he could get the time off work, but Cal had to be the first to know. Then the others would notice when he wasn't on shift and Cal wouldn't be that good of a secret keeper. Everyone was going to find out whether he wanted them to or not.

**There we are chapter 1 done. Let me know your thoughts. Just as a side note I have had to disable guest reviewing on all of my fics due to someone insisting on reviewing hurtful things. I'm sorry to anyone who uses that method of reviewing but make an account then you can upload fics too ;) more Ethan and Cal we have the better. Happy reading! Love J x**


	2. Chapter 2

Ethan had went to the ED straight after his appointment. He didn't know why, he was feel particularly rough and the best thing for him to do would be to go home to bed but he just didn't want to be alone. Being surrounded by his colleagues was the next best thing.

"Doctor Hardy. I thought you had today off?" Lily asked as she approached him noticing him coming out of the lift curious as to why she was here if he was too.

"Um yeah. Sorry Lily. I'm not on shift." He told her knowing this would only lead to more questions.

"So why are you here?" She frowned.

"I had an appointment upstairs." He told her. "I need to see Cal. Have you seen him?"

"He's just on a break." Lily told him. "He's being even slower than usual today. I hate working with him."

"Lily. It's our Mum's anniversary today." Ethan looked at her feeling quite defensive of his brother's behaviour. "As much as Cal will try to deny it, he is going to be upset."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Lily spoke sheepishly.

"Well no, I wouldn't expect you to." He glared at her.

"Doctor Hardy." The familiar voice of his clinical lead rung out and Ethan spun around to face her. "Everything ok here? Haven't you got patients waiting doctor Chao?"

Lily gave a nodded and scuttled back to work as Ethan watched her sighing.

"Now, I have to ask. Why book a day off, not tell your brother and then turn up to work?" Connie questioned.

"I needed a word with Cal. I needed a word with you too actually. It's quite important." Ethan told her forever feeling nervous when communicating with his boss.

Connie nodded. "Doctor Knight has just been sent out on a call. But I have a spare 10 minutes if you want to come through to my office." She spoke and walked towards her office.

Ethan was unsure about confessing all to his clinical lead before his brother but by the looks of things was not going to get much of a choice in the matter.

Connie sat behind her desk and Ethan came in noticing how hot the room felt against his skin he took a deep breath before closing the door and taking a seat.

"So what is it?" The clinical lead asked.

Ethan faltered slightly looking down at his hands which were becoming quite clammy and shaking uncontrollably. "I had an appointment today. Upstairs."

"Yes?" Connie listened. "And?"

"Well." Ethan looked up and around the room a little.

"Is this a slightly delicate situation?" Connie asked having seen people act this way before.

Ethan nodded and closed his eyes swallowing hard.

"Are you ill in some way?" She continued to question and received another nod.

Ethan looked up at her fear evident in his eyes and his face had visibly paled he pulled out the leaflet from his pocket that the doctor had given him earlier. Connie took it and seeing the title sighed.

"Medulloblastoma." She stated.

"Grade 2." Ethan added. "They want to admit me tomorrow, surgery then chemo and maybe radio therapy."

"Well you can rest assured that you will have a job waiting when you return. We can get a locum in to cover your shifts while you're away." Connie smiled.

"Thank you." Ethan smiled back a little gratefully.

"Explains why you look like death warmed up right now though." She told him and poured him a glass of water placing it on the edge of the desk closest to him.

He took it gratefully and sipped it. He was a little taken aback at how well it had gone. He just hoped Caleb would take it well too.

"I need to speak to Cal." Ethan spoke. "He doesn't know a thing."

"You didn't even tell him you weren't feeling well?" Connie frowned. "Surely he noticed."

"It's been easy to hide, he did ask me once but I put it down to a stomach bug." Ethan explained. "But I need to tell him. Today of all days too."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"A year ago today our Mother died. Of cancer." He laughed ironically.

"I see." Connie didn't know what to say to the young doctor. She had seen cancer destroy lives of families but for the same small family go through it twice was going to be hard for both boys. "I will send doctor knight straight through when he get back from his shout. You can stay in here. Drink that water." She told him standing up.

"Thank you Mrs Beauchamp." He smiled gently and watched her leave.

**Another chapter done. I really should start updating with longer chapters but i don't plan. I just write and when the story feels like it should pause it does. It can be my new years resolution. Let me know your thoughts guys. Love J x**


	3. Chapter 3

Ethan had been sat in his boss's office for around half an hour, too long in his opinion to be left with his thoughts. At the same time he felt so drained, a feeling he was becoming accustomed too lately although the nausea that accompanied it was starting to annoy him.

He had begun to doze in the chair with the now empty glass in his hand as Cal walked in.

"Ethan?" Cal spoke as he went into the office still in his green overalls. "Connie said you needed to talk to me."

Ethan jumped slightly awake and looked at Cal sitting himself up straight. "Um yeah… close the door will you?" He said and placed the glass on the desk.

Cal closed the door before he looked at Ethan concerned. He knew by Connie's tone that all wasn't ok. "What's wrong Ethan?"

Ethan looked at him. He didn't know whether it was the fact he was so exhausted or full of fear or the fact that he just wanted his mum but when he opened his mouth to speak his voice cracked and tears began to stream down his face.

Confused and concerned Cal crouched in front of the chair Ethan was sat on and placed his hand on his brother's knee. The only thing he could think of to cause this would be because of the date. "Hey, it's alright. I'm sorry I should have got today off too. We should have went to see her together. We can yeah? After my shift."

Ethan shook his head as he tried to pull himself together. "It's not that…" He mumbled.

"What's wrong then? Why are you so upset?" He asked and watched as Ethan reached over the desk for the leaflet and handed it to Cal.

This was slowly becoming Ethan's way of not having to vocalise what was going on. He watched as his brother stared at the piece of paper for a few long seconds before back to Ethan swallowing hard.

"You didn't say anything… why didn't you say anything?" Cal frowned.

"I only found out today." Ethan told him wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Yes but, you must have been feeling ill. Very ill in fact. Medulloblastoma Ethan. That's a brain tumour!" Cal raised his voice. "You will have had symptoms yes?"

"Yes. One of which being headaches so please, don't shout. Don't be angry." He looked up at him.

"You should have told me Ethan. I should have been with you today." Cal spoke more calmly. "What are they going to do?"

"I'm being admitted tomorrow for an operation. Then its chemo then radio therapy if I need it." Ethan explained. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I thought I was just being silly."

Cal sighed and looked at his younger brother. He hadn't actually realised how ill Ethan looked. He was pale and shining with a thin layer of sweat. He'd lost weight, and there wasn't a lot to lose, the sparkle in his eye had gone and thinking about it he hadn't been acting himself for weeks.

"We should get you home. You need to rest up, get a few things together for tomorrow. I'm sure Connie will give me the rest of the shift off." He told him. "Stay here, I won't be long."

With that Cal got up and left the room. He walked straight past reception and into the staffroom relieved no one else was in there he closed the door behind him before he placed his hands on the bench leaning on them and closed his eyes tilting his head down.

He was so deep in thought he hadn't heard anyone come in. "I assume he has told you about his condition." Connie spoke.

Cal nodded but didn't move further he was just about holding it together.

"You will both have as much time off as you need. On full pay." She told him.

"No offence, but that's the least of my worries." Cal spoke as he stood himself up and turned to look at her.

"Of course, but it's one thing less on your plate. If you need anything don't be afraid to ask. You have a team of friends down here." She told him.

He smiled gently. "Thank you Mrs Beauchamp." He needed someone to confide in but he didn't have anyone he could go to. Not now and not his boss of all people so his mask was firmly in place. He wanted to and needed to be strong for Ethan.

"There is one thing." Cal started. "Ethan doesn't look well at all, it's probably just the shock but can he have something to help him settle tonight? He needs all the rest he can get."

"I will get you something sorted now. You get your things and get back to him." She smiled and left.

Cal grabbed his things from his locker and pulled his coat on.

"Doctor Knight I don't believe it is the end of your shift yet." Lily spoke as she arrived for her break.

Cal glared at her. "Don't you ever, ever stop!?" He snapped angrily.

"Excuse me? That was uncalled for." She stated.

"You are not my boss! Infact you're lower down the ranks than me so if you wouldn't mind keeping your nose out of other people's business! If you must know I have a family matter to deal with!" He shouted pointing at her.

"Woah, calm down. Less of that." Connie spoke as she re-entered the room. "Doctor Knight you need to try to keep your cool."

"Sorry." Cal sighed before looking at Lily he knew no matter what he thought of her or she of him she was one of Ethan's closest friends. "I'm sorry Lily."

"Right these are for Ethan. Give him two when you get back. Try to get him to eat something. Keep his fluids up and he can have two more later on if he is unsettled." Connie explained handing over the packet.

"Thank you.." He smiled taking them.

"Ethan?" Lily frowned hearing them. "Is Ethan ok?"

"He'll be fine. I'll get him to call you if he is feeling up to it." Cal smiled at the young doctor and left to get back to his brother leaving Connie with Lily.

**…...**

It hadn't taken long for Cal to drive Ethan back to the flat. They journey was in silence, Cal didn't know what to say and Ethan just didn't have the energy. Once they were back they headed inside, Ethan sat himself down on the sofa as Cal went straight to the kitchen and got him some water and two of the tablets he had got off Connie.

"Here, take these." Cal smiled holding them out to Ethan. "They'll help you relax."

Ethan didn't argue and took them before swallowing them down with the water before handing the empty glass back.

"Ok, what do you want to eat?" Cal asked taking the glass.

"I'm not hungry thanks." Ethan spoke quietly.

"You need to eat, you have to keep your strength up. How about something light? Toast or something?" He suggested.

"I said no Cal!" Ethan snapped. "Sorry..."

Cal was taken aback slightly by Ethan's outburst. It was so unlike him.

"Why don't you go up to bed, I'll bring you something up in a bit." Cal told him before going to the kitchen.

Ethan did as he was told and headed upstairs. He had scared himself when he snapped at Cal. He'd not had mood swings before but after today, anyone would be on edge.

He got himself washed and changed into his pyjamas before he lay on top of his bed. It was too hot to get under the covers he knew it was still winter but it felt the midsummer. His eyes felt heavy but he couldn't settle. The nausea from earlier had gotten suddenly worse and he knew that the inevitable was about to happen.

He sat up dizzily and pushed himself to his feet and he left his room and went straight into the bathroom which lucky was just next door. He collapsed to his knees on the cool tiles by the toilet as he threw up. He closed his eyes and rested his head against the toilet before the retching begun again this time he had nothing left to bring up making it painful.

"Ethan?" Cal spoke as he got to the landing, a glass of water and plate of toast in his hands. He quickly put them into his room before going back to his brother and wetting a face cloth before handing it to the grateful younger man.

"You've been coping with this on your own?" Cal asked and crouched down in front of him.

"It's not been too bad." Ethan told him wiping his face. "It's only got worse recently."

"I should have been there to help." Cal sighed and helped him to his feet. "You need to stop pushing me away so much Ethan."

"Sorry Cal. I didn't want to bother you." Ethan told him and slowly made his way back to his room. He saw the toast and grumbled at the sight of it.

"You don't have to eat it all just try a few bites." Cal told him and helped him back into bed. "I'll just be downstairs. Shout if you need anything."

"Thank you Caleb." Ethan smiled at his brother gratefully before Cal headed back downstairs.

**Thoughts? J x**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Morning came quickly. Thanks to the tablets Ethan slept soundly, Cal had been restless all night worrying. He couldn't remember the last time he was this scared. When Ethan was involved in the crash he was terrified but relief that he was ok came quickly and he knew that this time that wouldn't be the case this illness would be dragged out for weeks, even months before they had a good idea that he would be ok or not and things were going to get worse before they got better. When his Mum got ill Cal could run away from it and leave Ethan to look after her. He didn't have this option this time around he wasn't going to leave Ethan to deal with this on his own. No way.

Up showered and dressed, Cal had begun sorting a bag out for his brother to take with him to the hospital. His wash things, a towel, a few things to read, phone charger, laptop and charger and a few books he knew his brother was planning to read. He'd got everything he could without having to go into Ethan's room and disturb him. 9 o'clock came and Cal knew he had to go and wake Ethan. He was due at the hospital in an hour.

Cal knocked gently on the bedroom room before opening it. "Ethan?" He spoke quietly as he went in.

"Hmm?" Came the muffled response from his brother who was curled up in his bed clearly still tired.

"We have to leave soon buddy. You need to get some pyjamas and clothes sorted, I've got everything else." Cal smiled as Ethan poked his head out the top of the covers.

"Yeah, give me five." Ethan told him as he yawned.

Cal nodded and left him to get dressed.

Half an hour later and rather pale a worried looking Ethan came down with a small pile of clothes in his hands.

"We better leave now. We're going to be late." He sighed.

Cal took the clothes from him and put them into the bag before picking up his car keys. "We won't be. Get your shoes on."

Ethan did as Cal told him and pushed his feet into his shoes before he left the house and locked the door. He climbed into the car beside Cal just before he brother pulled away and drove them to the hospital in record timing.

Once there Cal insisted on carrying the rather heavy bag into the hospital to save Ethan's energy for the days ahead. The operation would take it out of him and then to have chemo not long after was going to be tough.

"Ethan," The consultant spoke as soon as he saw the two brothers walk through the door. "Dot on time I was just coming to get you. Come straight through we're going to settle you onto the ward." He smiled

Without either of them speaking Cal and Ethan followed the doctor to the ward in the Oncology department. Ethan got a shock as he looked around at the other laying on their beds, everyone a different stage in the journey. Some looked like they were at deaths door but others looked brighter and clearly recovering. He knew that to get to that stage things were going to get tough first but it was a fight he knew he could win.

Noticing Ethan looking around Cal called him into the cubicle when he had placed the bag on the floor. A gown was on the bed ready and waiting for him. Ethan stood at the foot of the bed and looked at it.

"I'm afraid for today at least that is your outfit. Not the height of fashion I know but necessary." The doctor smiled and watched Ethan pick it up. "I will give you some privacy." He spoke before standing outside the cubicle and closing the curtains.

Cal quickly joined him, not real wanting to watch his brother get changed.

"You must be Caleb." The doctor spoke and held out his hand.

Cal shook it and nodded.

"I'm Doctor Jacobs." He smiled. "Heard a lot about you."

"Really?" Cal laughed. "All good I hope."

"Well, your mother spoke highly of you. Your brother not so much but I have seen a big change in his attitude towards you." Doctor Jacobs told him.

"My Mum? You looked after my Mum?" Cal asked shocked.

"I did yes. Get to know her very well over the years. Her and young Ethan." He explained.

"Oh right…" Cal spoke not really knowing what to say. He felt that he should defend the fact he wasn't around when his Mum was ill but at the same time couldn't.

"I'm done." Ethan called from behind the curtain and both men went back in to see Ethan in the bed the gown visible just above the covers.

"Ok, we're going to get you to theatre within the next two hours if all goes to plan. We just need to do a few tests first and a quick scan so we know exactly what we're dealing with. Once that's out the way we will see how you're recovering and start chemo as soon as possible. Your prognosis is good, I'd say try not to worry but I know that's practically impossible so just relax and let me do the work." The doctor reeled off. "I'll leave you to rest for a while."

Once he was gone Cal looked to Ethan. "This side of things is not the best place to be. Listening to the doctor rabbling on, used to being the one doing thee rabbling."

"Used to running away when things get tough you mean?" Ethan mumbled.

"Hang on wait a minute…" Cal started.

"No Cal…" Ethan sighed. "I didn't mean that. I'm sorry. There isn't any filter between my thoughts and my mouth at the minute."

"Oh so that's what you think then? Ethan I am here aren't I?" Cal frowned. "I've done everything I can for you so far. I'll be here every step of the way."

"I'm sorry Caleb. I just need to know that you're really going to be here for the long haul. Not just when and if it suits you." Ethan explained.

"I am. I will be." Cal promised.

Ethan nodded and smiled little. "Let's do this."

**Well this is more of a filler chapter not a lot happens to be honest. More in the next chapter I promise. Does anyone had any suggestions or anything they might like me to include? J x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The next two hours dragged despite Ethan being wheeled away every 10 minutes to have tests done. Cal had stayed through it all even though I meant he was sitting in the cubicle staring at a wall for the majority of the time.

"We've take Ethan straight down now. There was a space so we've took it." Doctor Jacobs told Cal upon entering the cubicle.

"Oh right…" Cal nodded in understanding. "So how long will he be?"

"It's difficult to say." The doctor shrugged.

"Well how long before I start to worry something has gone wrong?" He asked.

"Like I sad it's difficult to say. It could take 5 hours and have gone perfectly well. It can take 10 and still have gone fine." He explained. "I will have someone keep you updated with the progress though."

"Hours?" Cal sighed. "I'll go out of my mind sat here… would you mind if I went down to the ED? You can call down there once he is out?"

"Of course if you'd prefer." The doctor smiled. "I will see you at the other side then Caleb."

"Thank you. Look after him." Cal spoke before he headed downstairs to the ED.

He didn't really understand how he felt, he didn't even know if what he was doing was right but sitting in oncology for hours on end wasn't going to do him any good and he knew where he needed to be, where he felt most comfortable.

"Doctor Knight. I didn't expect to see you here today." Connie spoke after almost walking into him as he stepped out of the lift, of course he was totally oblivious to the narrowly avoided collision.

"Yeah, I'll just catch up with paper work. Or cubicles if you need me." Cal looked at his boss hoping for a positive response.

"I could do with an extra pair of hands in cubicles if you're up to it." Connie nodded knowing full well why he was down there.

"Thank you…" Cal mumbled and went to get changed. His head clearly wasn't where it should be for work and he knew it but he just needed some sort of distraction.

Cubicles had been quiet busy for the past few hours which Cal was grateful for, it gave him something to focus on. Even if he was checking the time every five minutes.

He yawned into the back of his hand as he stood at the nurse's station reading through a patient file.

"Are you ok?" Zoe asked noticing the tired rings under Cal's eyes. "You look terrible."

"Yeah, I'm fine…" Cal shot her a half smiled before looking back down at the notes. He wasn't reading them. Just staring blankly at the page.

"Why don't you take a break?" Zoe suggested and walked over taking the file.

"Seriously I'm ok." Cal repeated himself and tried to take it back but Zoe moved it away.

"Break Cal. Now." Zoe again demanded. She could see something wasn't right with him. He'd normally jump at the chance of a break.

"I said I don't need one! I'm fine!" Cal snapped loudly causing everyone around them to look.

Zoe looked at him in shock before handing the file over to Ash. "Ok shows over." She told everyone and took another look at Cal. "With me. Now." She spoke to him in her normal authoritive tone before leading him upstairs to the office she shared with Ash. She closed the door and indicated for Cal to take a seat which he did.

"What was that about?" Zoe began to question. Confused about his sudden outburst.

"Nothing. Just over tired." Cal shrugged looking at his hands.

"If you were tired you'd have taken that break. There's something else isn't there? What's bugging you Cal?" She asked her tone becoming softer as she perched on the edge of the desk closest to him.

"Ethan's in surgery." He mumbled but as soon as the words left his mouth he felt so much better. "He has cancer, a brain tumour. I only found out yesterday. Connie knew before me. My Mum died of cancer and now my brother is heading down the same road. If I lose him I'll have no one…" Cal began to babble as his speech sped up, him finding a little more relief as he let each word out.

"Woah woah slow down." Zoe shook her head. "Ethan?"

Cal just nodded closing his eyes tightly as he could feel them filling.

"And Connie let you work?" She frowned.

"I needed the distraction…" Cal defended his boss.

"You need support and your friends around you, and I don't mean in work. It's not healthy you being here. For neither you nor the patients. Your head is clearly not in the right place." Zoe told him.

"It's Ethan that need to support not me." Cal sighed.

"He needs you and looking after someone you care about who is that ill is difficult Cal. You're going to need your friends just as much as Ethan does." Zoe rubbed his arm.

"He'll be out soon I expect." Cal looked at his watch yet again. It has been six hours now.

"Then you go up, be there when he comes out and when he wakes up." Zoe smiled. "And no more shifts."

**Ok so this chapter has been written at 2am so excuse any rambling. I know not a lot happens, yet again. But I am getting there! I have time off next week which I hope to use to get a head a few chapters. Let me know your thoughts, criticism welcome. Love J x**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Cal had been waiting in Oncology for a good hour or so before anyone came to see him.

"Dr Knight?" A young nurse smiled as she entered to relative's room.

"Yes? How is he?" Cal got straight to his feet.

"It all went very well, he is in his cubicle on the ward if you want to go and be with him when he wakes up." She smiled softly.

"Thank you." Cal nodded and walked right past the nurse walking quickly to the ward and to Ethan's bed in the corner.

Cal was slightly socked at the state his brother was in. He was still asleep but had a huge bandage wrapped around his head and he could see little spots of blood where the wound was still obviously bleeding. He pulled a chair up right beside him and smiled reassured that he was ok.

It was only half an hour or so before Ethan began to come round. As soon as his eyes flickered Cal was hovering over him.

"Ethan?" He smiled slightly. "Hello…"

Ethan blinked his eyes open slowly before looking at his brothers face which seemed to be zooming in and out slightly he closed his eyes again trying to get rid of the dizziness.

"He's awake, I think." Cal called to one of the nurses who quickly paged Dr Jacobs.

The doctor came about ten minutes later. "Sorry I took a while. I was held up. How are we doing then?"

"He woke up but he can't seem to keep his eyes open very long." Cal told him worried.

"That's normal. He'll be quite groggy for a while now." He smiled and checked Ethan's pupils. "Ethan, come on open your eyes for me." He spoke and sat the bed up slightly.

Ethan opened his eyes slightly still squinting.

"How are you feeling?" The doctor asked.

"Dizzy, sick, it hurts." Ethan spoke his voice quite horse.

"We will get you something for that ok? Everything went well, you just need to rest for a while now. Caleb is here." He informed him and Ethan smiled as he left.

"This is easy part." Ethan mumbled.

"Let's just focus on things one at a time yeah?" Cal told him.

Ethan turned his head slowly so he could see his brother. "You stayed then…"

"I did go down to the ED but I made sure I was back for when you came round." Cal smiled. "I told you, I'll be here every step of the way."

"Thank you, Caleb." Ethan smiled tiredly.

"I did end up telling Zoe though. I'm sorry." He confessed.

"The whole ED will find out sooner or later. They're bound to notice something is up." Ethan sighed. "I will go down when I'm a bit stronger and tell them."

"I think that's a good plan." Connie spoke suddenly appearing behind Cal.

"Mrs Beauchamp." Ethan spoke surprised to see his boss.

"How are you feeling Doctor Hardy." She asked.

"A bit sore but I'll be fine." Ethan replied.

"And you doctor Knight?" Connie looked at the eldest brother.

"I'm fine." Cal nodded.

"Zoe told me what happened." She raised an eyebrow.

"What happened?" Ethan frowned slightly.

"Nothing, nothing to worry about." Cal told his brother and looked at Connie. "It won't happen again."

"Your brother decided to try and work a shift. Sleep deprived and clearly distracted." Connie told Ethan. "Ended up snapping at Zoe in the middle of the ED."

Cal rolled his eyes. "I said sorry. It won't happen again."

"No it won't because while Ethan is ill you're on compassionate leave. I can afford to have you the way you were today." Connie told him. "You're needed here anyway."

Ethan looked at Cal and knowing what his brother was like just smiled waiting for his response.

"Yes Mrs Beauchamp." Cal nodded.

"Thank you, I will see you both in due course. Hope you feel a bit better soon doctor Hardy." She spoke simple before leaving.

"Didn't put up much of a fight there did you?" Ethan raised an eyebrow looking at Cal.

"No point. She's right anyway. I'm needed here." He shrugged. "In it for the long haul."

Ethan nodded. He couldn't help but feel proud of Cal, he'd seen a big change in him the past few month but even in the past day or so he had grown up dramatically and was slowly becoming Ethan's rock.

**So another short one. The shorter chapter mean more updates. What do you guys prefer? Also how do you think the story is going? I'm thinking about maybe doing some small pairings too, never done that before though so it would be a risk. Thoughts? If you want it kept just brotherly cuteness then I can do. J x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The day passed slowly, Ethan slept for most of it which was probably best considering when he was awake he was just in pain. Cal had also dozed off in the chair by the bed. The past 48 out having taken it out of him.

"Cal…" Ethan spoke upon waking up, he didn't feel right at all and tried to sit himself up. "Caleb…" he tried again before his body flopped back the short distance onto the bed and he started shaking.

The noise of the bed rattling soon woke Cal and he shot up pressing the help button above the bed before rolling his brother onto his side. "Ok Ethan… it's alright." He spoke more trying to convince himself rather than Ethan.

The doctor and a couple nurses soon rushed over to them one of the nurses moving Cal out of the way so they could get in.

Ethan was soon settled again and the doctor sighed before looking at Cal. "Don't panic, this happens often. His body is in crisis."

Cal was quite in shock and retook his seat by his brother's bed. "How long is this going to go on for?" He asked quietly.

"The seizures can come and go, he hasn't had any we know of leading up to the operation it could simply be a one off. We will know more in time but it's really nothing that concerns us." He explained and put his hand on Cal's shoulder. "Have you told any of your friends?"

"The boss knows, Zoe knows, but I don't want to be the one to tell them. Ethan needs to do that himself…" Cal sighed.

The doctor nodded understanding before he left them.

Not long had the doctor left Ethan woke up yet again and looked around before at his brother who was watching him concern written all over his face. Causing him to laugh a little.

"Oh Cal, that look really doesn't suit you." Ethan smirked.

"What look?" Cal asked confused.

"Worried." He smiled and sat his bed up. "What happened?"

"You had a seizure. How do you feel?" Cal questioned.

"A seizure? Oh right. I feel ok actually…" Ethan smiled. "The headache is still there but the nausea has gone, and the dizziness."

"Good. Good that's a good sign then." Cal smiled. "I was going to suggest, when you feel up to it. How about going down to the ED? They need to know before they start speculating."

"Yeah of course." Ethan nodded. "We could go down now?"

"You've just woken up from a seizure…" Cal raised his eyebrows looking at him.

"I know but I feel ok now. Like someone's pressed a reset button." He laughed.

"Ok ok." Cal laughed back and got up. He went and grabbed a wheel chair. "You're going in this though, I don't want you passing out on me."

"Alright alright." Ethan rolled his eyes and swung his legs over the end of the bed and got up slowly before turning and sinking back into the wheel chair. He was glad of it as much as he would hate to admit it, although he felt better he still felt quite weak.

"Off we go then." Cal smiled and wheeled his brother down to he ED.

Once there Ethan could feel all eyes on him and the look of concern etched on everyone's face. He hadn't really thought about what he was going to say to people or how he was going to say it.

"Want me to get every together in the staffroom?" Cal asked quietly to which Ethan nodded.

Cal then wheeled Ethan through where he got himself out of the wheel chair and onto the sofa where it was more comfortable and waited for the gang to be rounded up by his brother.

Lily was the first to come in and rushed straight over to him. "I knew something was wrong… that way Cal has been acting." She spoke sitting at his side.

"I will explain everything Lily, I promise." Ethan smiled at the young trainee.

Lofty soon entered, followed closely by Max and Robyn then Tess and Rita and before long most of the ED, at least the people he spoke to the most, were in the staffroom waiting for an explanation.

"Ethan..?" Charlie questioned knowing everyone was quite anxious.

"Yes… yes sorry." Ethan nodded he stayed sitting as he spoke. "I think you'll have obviously twigged by my brother's not so subtle behaviour and my fashion choice right now that things aren't great."

"Not to mention your new set of wheels." Cal spoke from the door.

"Yeah, and that. Thank you Caleb." Ethan rolled his eyes. "I was diagnosed with a brain tumour. Yesterday. I've been having symptoms for a while now but I finally went and the worst was confirmed."

"Ethan…" Lily whispered as she listened clearly upset by the revelation.

"I'm fine." He looked at her then back at everyone else. "Really I'll be ok. I've had the operation. I'm going to have the treatment. I'll be fine." He smiled and looked at Cal before nodding at him. "It's that one you'll have to watch."

"Oi, nibbles." Cal smirked.

"You guys know what he's like." Ethan spoke knowingly.

"Will we be allowed to visit you?" Lofty asked from the crowd.

"I don't see why not. Be good to see a different face once in a while." He smiled and looked around as people shot him sympathetic smiles. "You should get back before Connie is on the war path."

Every chuckled slightly and in a wave of good lucks and see you soons everyone was gone except Lily. Ethan looked at her still sat beside them then at Cal who smiled before leaving the room and closing the door to give them time.

"I was planning on telling you on your own, but things have gone so quick. I was diagnosed yesterday and I was operated on today." Ethan explained.

"It's not that Ethan." Lily shook her head. "Will you really be ok?"

"I will yeah. Cal been great so far. I've known my doctor for years and trust him with my life. I couldn't be in a better situation given the circumstances." Ethan smiled and put his arm around her pulling her into a quick hug. "Now go on. Back to work. You can come and see me later." He spoke and pulled away. "And give Cal a shout for me..."

Lily smiled and made her way back into the department. "Doctor Knight, you brother is asking for you." She spoke and smiled a little before getting back to her work.

Cal went back to Ethan and smiled to him. "Nicely done."

"Thanks." Ethan replied and got back into the wheel chair sighing.

"Let's get you back up. You're starting to look a bit peaky." Cal told him and pushed him back through to the lift.

"I'm starting to feel a bit off again." Ethan admitted once they were back in the lift.

"We'll have you back into bed soon, don't worry just hold on." He spoke as he wheeled him back down the ward and to his bed.

"Cal…" Ethan started as they got back to the cubicle before his stomach rebelled and he gagged slightly.

Cal was straight there with a bowl in front of him before he was sick then swiftly passed him a tissue.

"Sorry." Ethan apologized as he wiped his mouth with the tissue.

"Don't be. Kinda saw it coming." Cal smiled and helped his brother back into bed. "Get some rest…"

**Go on then, have another chapter :) J x**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ethan slept soundly through the evening and early morning. He woke up and checked the time. 7:00am. He looked to his side to find his brother curled up in what looked to be the most uncomfortable position in the chair.

"Cal.." Ethan frowned. "Cal!" He spoke louder when he didn't stir.

"What? What are you ok?" Cal go up and was straight at the bed side.

"I'm fine Caleb. You need to go home for a while though. Get some proper sleep and a shower." Ethan told him.

"I'm fine here, I don't want to leave you." Cal told him.

"It's ok, someone from the ED might come up and see me. I don't want you making yourself ill." He sighed.

"Ok, ok I'll go but if you ned anything you call ok?" Cal warned him.

"Yes yes just go now." Ethan laughed as Cal took one last look at him before going home.

Ethan sighed as he sunk back into his pillows. Truth be told he was generally feeling better, although he knew that wasn't going to last long.

Doctor Jacobs soon came by on his rounds. "Ah Ethan. How are we feeling today?"

"I'm alright yeah, feel much better." Ethan smiled.

"Good, I was hoping so." He smiled back at the younger man. "We want to try you on your first round of chemo this afternoon."

"Today?" Ethan frowned, he didn't think it would be so soon.

"Yes today. You've recovered well so far and since you seem to be quite strong the sooner we start the better." The doctor explained.

"Oh. Ok." Ethan nodded. "Ok…"

"Don't worry. You will be fine." He smiled again before filling in his notes and leaving him.

Ethan sighed to himself and closed his eyes. He was so scared, he' woken up feeling better than he had in so long and new that within 24 hours he was going to feel like death.

"Ethan?" Came a small voice.

Ethan opened his eyes to see Lily stood with her hands in her pockets.

"I thought I'd come up since it's my break." She smiled softly.

"Oh, hey Lily. How's the ED?" He asked

"It's fine, everything is fine. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I was ok, doctor just told me he want to start chemo today." Ethan sighed.

"Really? Well if you're strong enough its best to have it as soon as possible. I've done a lot of reading on your diagnosis." Lily spoke proudly and sat down. "You know that Medulloblastoma is more common in children. It's really rare for someone like to you have it."

"Yeah, always thought I was a child inside." Ethan joked a little.

Lily smiled. "Don't be too scared, this is all to make you better and get you back with us down stairs."

"I know. I know it just…" He sighed. "When I think of chemo all I can picture is the state Mum was in. I will never get that image out of my head."

"You have a different condition to your mum, Ethan and you're much younger and stronger." Lily told him.

"I know that I know. But Caleb never saw Mum. He couldn't bring himself to visit and I know it comes across as he just couldn't be bothered but it wasn't that." Ethan told her. "No one really knows Cal, I don't think people realise how sensitive he is."

"Doctor Knight? Sensitive? How much medication they given you today?" Lily spoke disbelievingly.

"He really is Lily. He was as a child and as we were growing p he got used to running away from problems." Ethan told her. "Please Lily, just look after him. Make sure he still goes out with Max and Lofty for a drink once in a while."

"I will Ethan. I promise." Lily spoke sincerely hearing how worried Ethan was. She placed her hand on his and smiled.

**It's a short one and I hope no one is too disappointed at the lack of Cal in this. This is kind of a filler chapter. So many directions I can go in now so I think I may leave it a few days and ait for you guys to let me know which direction is best :) Review peeeeez love J x**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The morning passed and afternoon soon came. Ethan had managed half a sandwich and had been pushed with fluids all day to help his body cope with the chemo. Cal had come back not long after Lily had left looking refreshed and more awake than when he had left earlier in the morning.

A little sooner than the boys were hoping, the doctor popped his head around the curtain followed by a nurse pushing the machine in behind him. Seeing it Ethan's face dropped.

"We're going to get you set up. This will slowly release the drugs into your system over two hours ok? I'm not going to lie. As you know the side effects can be quite distressing and…"

"Don't." Ethan interrupted the doctor. "I don't want things explained, I already know."

Cal looked at his brother, normally mild mannered it was unusual for Ethan to interrupt like that. "Hey…come on. He's doing his job."

"It's totally fine. I will just get this attached to your cannula like so." He spoke doing as he had stated. "There you go, I will be back soon to see how you are doing."

Once he'd left Cal sighed. "So this is it then…"

"Yes. I'm aware of that fact thank you." Ethan snapped.

"Woah." Cal stood up and frowned. "What's with the sudden attitude problem?"

Ethan just sighed and shook his head. "I don't know… I'm sorry. I'm just scared."

You're bound to be scared. It would be worrying if you weren't but you need to try and remember who is here to help you." Cal told him.

"Lily came up earlier." Ethan smiled changing the subject. "I told her to watch out for you."

"For me? I'm not the one that is ill Ethan." Cal laughed slightly.

"No, I know. You don't understand how hard it gets Cal. You can't be here every minute of every day. You know that." Ethan told him. "Lily is going to make sure you look after yourself since I can't."

"I appreciate your concern Ethan but I really am fine." Cal shook his head. "I'm untouchable."

"Untouchable? Cal you're not superman." Ethan warned him.

"I wasn't claiming to be." His brother responded quickly.

"So none of this bothers you?" Ethan asked pointing at the needle in his arm.

"Of course it does Ethan. Don't be stupid, if I could swap places I would." Cal sighed.

"Yeah, you would. You wouldn't have to deal with the outfall. You'd just have to lie there and be looked after." Ethan rolled his eyes.

"I would swap so that it was me suffering! Not you!" Cal finally snapped. "Don't be all high and mighty with me Ethan because you've been where I am. I will cope in different ways to you and I will do it my way. You're my little brother, not my dad!"

Ethan stared at him. "Just go Cal."

"What no? I'm not leaving you in this state…" Cal shook his head.

"I said leave Caleb!" Ethan spoke firmly.

Not wanting to wind his brother up any more Cal did was he was told and left before heading down to the ED.

Once down in the ED, Cal headed straight for the staffroom putting the kettle on.

"I thought you were going to stay with Ethan? He's having chemo isn't he?" Lily spoke coming into the room after seeing Cal head in there.

"He told me to leave him." Cal informed her grumpily.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

Cal just shook his head.

"He shouldn't be on his own…" Lily sighed.

"You go up then." Cal turned to look at her.

"I can't. I'm on shift." Lily told him.

"What's going on?" Honey spoke as she entered the staffroom.

"Cal has left Ethan up there on his own, he is having his first round of chemo." Lily told her clearly annoyed at Cal.

"Well I could go up?" Honey suggested.

"Could you? I will come once I have finished here." Lily smiled at the young nurse which was rare.

"Of course." Honey smiled back and grabbed her bag before going up.

Lily took one last look at Cal and gave a tut shaking her head. "Call yourself a brother." She spoke before leaving and slamming the door.

Almost the same second the door slammed shut Cal launched his cup against the wall causing it to shatter loudly spilling hot coffee on the floor.

"Doctor Knight! Control yourself!" Connie spoke seeing him through the window she had come to the door and opened it quickly.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." Cal spoke realising what he had done and bent down to pick it up and carelessly managed to cut himself. "Damn it." He muttered as he quickly looked at his hand to see blood beginning to pour from his thumb.

"Be careful for god sake." Connie shook her head and pulled him over by the sink grabbing some paper towels and pressing it onto his hand. She looked at him shaking her head. "You need to pull yourself together."

"He is always on my back… telling me to grow up and take responsibility but when I do he is telling me to go and enjoy myself." Cal explained. "I can never win."

"Your brother is very unwell. He wants to make sure you don't get ill trying to be with him every waking minute." Connie told him.

"I've never been able to do right by him. I walked away from him when Mum got ill and now he thinks I can't deal with hi being ill." Cal sighed.

"He doesn't want you to walk away from him again Cal, that isn't hard to see." She spoke taking him to sit down. "A while back one of the doctors I worked with got very ill, with cancer. He is Grace's father actually. Anyway, he coped by pretending it wasn't happening and just acting like normal until one day he collapsed. He had an infection. He was fine in the end don't worry I'm not trying to scare you. All I am saying is that his way of coping was to treat patients. Ethan's way of coping is to look after you. The smallest bit of normality goes a long way."

"But Ethan looking after me shouldn't be normal…" Cal shook his head.

"Now isn't the time to try and change that." She told him. "Come on with me, you need a dressing on that hand."

Upstairs Honey had managed to find oncology and after asking a nurse located Ethan. She found him lay on his side propped up slightly with a sick bowl under his chin.

"Hey…" She spoke softly and went over to him swapping the used bowl for a fresh one before putting her hand on his back. "Just came to see how you were feeling."

"Very nauseas." Ethan managed before he found himself retching again.

"Yeah I've worked that out." Honey spoke whilst rubbing circles on his back until he was done. "Do you want some water?" she offered.

"Please." Ethan nodded and straightened himself up on the bed. "This is just after an hour…"

"It will help you in the long haul though." Honey smiled cheerfully and handed over a cup of water which caused Ethan to smiled even if he didn't want to.

"Thanks, Cal send you up?" He asked sipping the cold liquid.

"No, I said I would. Lily was telling him off and she said she couldn't come up so I said I'd keep you company." Honey smiled sitting down. "Ahw, you look aweful. Bless you."

"Yeah, thanks Honey. Cancer does that to you." Ethan shrugged.

"Oh I don't mean that in a bad way, obviously it's not good either but… you know what I mean don't you?" Honey confused herself.

"I'm not sure I do but thanks all the same." Ethan couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's good to see you with a smile on your face though." She winked.

"Thank you Honey." Ethan smiled and let his eyes close clearly exhausted.

Honey for once read the signed and sat in the chair pulling out a magazine and began to read while Ethan rested.

**I'm telling you now, I will NOT be doing a Honey and Ethan pairing. I just thought that of the people left other than Cal and Lily, Honey would be the next likely to visit him. Thoughts? xx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ethan managed to sleep through the last half of his round of chemo which was probably for the best, he only woke up when the nurse came to take away the machine. He looked over to the chair to see that Honey and her magazine was now replaced with Lily and a medical journal. He couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed it wasn't his brother.

"How do you feel?" Lily smiled leaning towards him from the chair.

"Rough." Ethan admitted. "Where's Cal?"

"You sent him away apparently…" Lily told him.

"Yes, but I thought he would have been back." Ethan sighed knowing it was a bit harsh to send Cal away he was doing his best.

"Do you want me to send him up?" Lily offered getting to her feet.

"Please." He nodded. "Thank you Lily."

Lily flashed him a smile before going back down to the department to look for Cal.

"You're wanted upstairs Cal." Lily spoke as she entered the staffroom and went to her locker.

"Why? What's wrong?" Cal frowned worried.

"Nothing. Your brother just wants you to be with him I think." Lily reassured him but the coldness in her voice that came from Cal being wanted up there more than she did when in her eyes she cared more, was there.

Cal didn't pick up on Lily's tone and headed up to oncology and to Ethan as he had asked. He walked into the cubicle sheepishly not really wanting another shouting match.

"It's ok Cal." Ethan smiled a little seeing the look on his older brother's face. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have sent you away. What you done to your hand?" He then frowned seeing the dressing Connie had put on him earlier.

"It was just an accident with smashed glass, nothing serious." Cal explained as he sat down.

"Are you ok?" Ethan asked.

"I'm fine Ethan, seriously mate you need to stop worrying about me." Cal shook his head sighing. "I am able to look after myself…"

"I know you are. I know that but you never do, do you?" Ethan looked at him.

"No because there is always someone there to do it for me. You, but right now you need to concentrate on yourself. So I am left to my own devices. And I can cope." Cal told him. "Just let me prove it."

Ethan just nodded sighing. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Just think about yourself for a change yeah?" He spoke as he scooted the chair closer to the bed and folded his arms on it.

"I will, I am. I just don't want anyone to go through what I did." Ethan spoke and looked at the ceiling.

"I didn't realise how hard it was to look after Mum. If I had I would have come back sooner." Cal told him.

"You don't know the half of it Cal. I will never be as dependant on you as Mum was on me. I'm not going to die of this. Mum was always going to and the pressure to make sure she enjoyed her last few months and had the right hospice and the right care when it came to it. That was so much pressure.." Ethan explained. "Waking up at 3am because she was calling out in pain, watching her hair fall out and watching her become so frail and elderly when she wasn't even that old."

"Ethan I know." Cal stopped him. "I know it was hard for you and I am so proud of you for looking after her a well as you did. You need to stop focusing on that now and move on."

"Move on? Just like that?" Ethan laughed slightly. "This is what I mean by you don't understand."

"Its easier said than done. I know that." Cal told him. "But it's a fact."

"Yes, yes I know." Ethan nodded.

"Anyway, you should be resting." Cal told him.

"I've done nothing but rest." He shook his head. "I could do with something to do."

"Your laptop is in your bag downstairs. I will bring it for you later." Cal suggested

"Yes. Thank you." Ethan smiled. That was the best thing he had heard all day.

**Sorry for the rather long delay guys! I have been so busy and care work just takes it out of you. I cant even say there will be more updates soon as I dont have any time off for a while, plus im back at uni soon too. This is a little short and if anyone had ideas let me know since I really dont have any yet and it will take me forever to come up with one. J x**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The next few weeks were quite uneventful, which was a blessing in the given situation. Ethan had been coping with chemo well and Cal had been taking everything in his stride. Ethan had received visits from practically everyone in the ED at one time or another, some more frequent than others but he appreciated it all the same. He was lucky that the chemo had only really caused extensive nausea and vomiting, resulting in him losing a large amount of weight, but to his relief had not caused him to lose his hair.

Cal had begun to spend more time these past few weeks with his brother than he had in their whole lives and they were finally beginning to feel close to each other.

"Doctor said you can come home today after your round. Last one." Cal grinned happily as he entered Ethan's cubicle.

"Thank god for that." Ethan laughed in relief.

"A week or so resting at home then back for review and see if it has worked." Cal added.

"At least I will be in my own home, better than this place. Bit of peace and quiet." He smiled and sat up.

"Well, as much as you'll get with me about." Cal winked at his younger who just laughed before beginning to cough.

Cal frowned and poured him a cup of water which Ethan took gratefully and sipped it enjoying the soothing sensation down his throat.

"That cough is getting worse." Cal commented.

"It's fine. Everyone gets a cough around this time of year. It will pass." Ethan told him and lay back down.

"Yes but Ethan your immune system is not so strong anymore. You can get ill so easily…" Cal begun.

"Caleb, I am a doctor. I do know that." Ethan looked at him. "I feel absolutely fine, well I mean no worse than what I have done lately. If there was something wrong I would say."

"Yes sorry." Cal nodded. "I best go give the flat a good clean anyway. Don't want you going back to it the way it is at the minute."

"I daren't imagine the state of that place right now." Ethan closed his eyes.

"I will sort it. I'll be back in a few hours to take you home." Cal smiled.

"Can't wait." Ethan spoke enthusiastically even if his energy levels were stopping him from showing it.

Cal gave him a quick smile before leaving to sort the flat.

Ethan relaxed back into his bed, secretly glad that his brother had left. His chatter was making his head begin to ache and that was the last thing he needed.

It wasn't too long before the doctor arrived to check on Ethan and begin his final round of chemo.

"Ok Dr. Hardy. For the last time here we are." Dr Jacobs began but stopped as Ethan was clearly not comfortable.

He was writhing slightly on the bed, a thin layer of sweat covering his face and his breathing sounding very laboured.

"Ethan?" The doctor spoke as he quickly listened to the young doctor's chest before grabbing the oxygen mask from the side and placing it over his face. He then grabbed the thermometer and took his temperature. "38.2" He spoke looking at the nurse.

"His brother was saying he thought Ethan had got a bit of a cough, but he said it was probably just a side effect." The young nurse spoke nervously.

"You tend to find that things like that escalate very quickly in chemo patients." He sighed. "Young Ethan here has managed to catch pneumonia. He would have noticed things were not right. Bloody doctors, worst patients ever. We need to set hi on IV antibiotics right away."

**Quite a short one but I wanted to give an update anyway. Hope to finish this soon enough. Will be thinking of ideas for my next fic so ideas welcome. Big thanks to CBloom2 for the constant reviews and ideas ****J**** love J xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Cal returned to the hospital after giving the flat a deep clean, he couldn't wait to have Ethan back at home where he could keep an eye on him himself and have some company.

Walking into Ethan's cubicle to see he wasn't there Cal smiled assuming that Ethan had been too eager to home and was off getting changed. He looked around him before standing a the foot of the bed waiting.

A nurse soon spotted Cal and rushed over.

"Ethan Hardy's brother?" She asked.

"Otherwise known as Cal. He's taking forever, where has he gone?" Cal asked.

"Um… Dr Hardy is in the high dependency cubicle.." She told him.

Cal frowned "Why? What's wrong? Take me to him."

"Yes, yes ok. The doctor will explain everything." The nurse spoke as she lead him to his brother.

Cal entered the private room to see his brother, who not so long ago was smiling and laughing, was now lay hooked up to a monitor with an oxygen mask over his face.

"Caleb." Dr Jones spoke as he entered.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Cal asked worried.

"I'm afraid he had pneumonia…" The doctor sighed. "You told one of the nurses he'd developed a cough. How long ago was this?"

"It started about 2 – 3 days ago. Ethan told me not to fuss." Cal explained

"Well it developed, rapidly at the. You must remember Cal that Ethan's immune system is in melt down. It is attacking itself and Ethan will be very susceptible to illness for a while." The doctor explained.

"This is my fault." Cal commented.

"No, it's not. Ethan was being regularly monitored by on shift staff who missed it. He hid it very well." He told him.

"But I know he had a cough. I mean earlier he was really bad and I had to give him some water. I was just so excited that he was coming home I didn't think…" Cal started.

"But neither did he." Jones added. "This is just a set back. He is very strong and I have every confidence that he will pull through this."

Cal nodded biting his lip slightly as he looked at his brother. Throughout all of the chemo he had seen Ethan at his worst but seeing him now scared him most.

"You can sit with him while he sleeps. You know where we are if you need anything." The doctor added before leaving.

Pulling up a chair Cal sat at Ethan's bedside and clasped his hands together resting them on the bed as he leant forwards looking up towards Ethan's deathly pale face.

"You've done it again." He muttered. "Got me sat at your bedside, talking, while you sleep. I would appreciate it though, if you do regain consciousness you let me know."

"You are no good for my blood pressure you know that? Forever keeping me on my feet. I'm meant to be the trouble maker remember?" He continued. "I was looking forward to having you back home tonight. Pizza and a DVD or something, spend some time together that doesn't consist of hospitals. You clearly had other ideas." He laughed a little. "Cleaned the flat from top to bottom too, the place is gleaming. I even hovered."

"M..miracles happen." A whisper replied before Ethan's eyes flickered open.

"Tell me about it." Cal smiled and stood up so Ethan could see him better. "How are you feeling."

"Aches…" Ethan started. "My chest."

"You've got pneumonia mate, that bloody cough." Cal told him. "You need to just try and stay calm and rest and let the antibiotics do their work."

Ethan gave a small nod, not having the energy to talk he let his eyes close again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Ethan had been in the high dependency cubicle for a week now and visitors were limited to Cal and only Cal so that Ethan got the rest he needed giving the anti-biotics the best chance to work. On the plus side Ethan's chemo had finished and he had been for a scan and various tests to see how well it had worked.

"I'm sick of this place, I just want to be at home already." Ethan spoke as he lifted the holdall with his things in from the floor onto the bed before coughing into his hand.

"Yes, but like the doctor said. You have to take it easy." Cal told him and zipped the bag for him and lifted it himself. "You need to slow down. You were only told you could go five minutes ago and you're up dressed and packed. He hasn't even been with your results or your prescriptions yet."

Ethan sighed a little, he couldn't breathe in too hard as he was still finding his chest was sore. "Can't he just hurry up." He muttered just as the doctor came in.

"I was as fast as I could be." Doctor Jacobs laughed. "Right Ethan, you will be very glad to know that the chemotherapy has worked very well. Everything looks absolutely fine on that front but I will be sending you out a check-up."

Ethan couldn't help but grin at the news as did Cal who put his arm around his little brothers shoulder's playfully pulling him into him before letting go again.

"Your chest is still rattling a little but that will clear up with the oral antibiotics that I will write out for you, side effects of the chemo may continue but try to eat and drink as normal and I will get you some pain killers too." The doctors finished. "You're free to go."

"Brilliant. Thank you!" Ethan smiled happily and took the prescriptions.

"My pleasure, but remember you're still not 100% recovered so rest please. No working. I will be checking." He warned him.

Cal laughed. "I will keep him under control. Or try to at least." Cal added.

Ethan just rolled his eyes and didn't even bother arguing when Cal insisted on carrying everything.

"Can we go via the ED?" Ethan asked.

"I thought we just said, no work." Cal chuckled.

"Not to work, I would just like some human contact which doesn't consist of you or the doctor for a change. Plus I can tell them the good news." Ethan smiled as the stepped into the lift.

"I suppose so. I need to check my shifts for next week anyway." Cal agreed.

They arrived to the ED and the first person to greet him was of course Lily.

"Ethan, how are you?" Lily smiled as she walked towards him.

"I'm feeling much better thank you." Ethan smiled. "Got the all clear today too."

"So you're cancer free then?" Lofty piped up over hearing their conversation from the nurse's station.

"I have to go back soon for another check up, but everything is looking normal again." Ethan told them all proudly.

"So when will you be re-joining us?" Robyn then chipped in.

"I'm under strict instruction to rest for a week or so but I will be back as soon as I can. Or as soon as Cal lets me should I say." He laughed slightly watching as Cal went to find Connie and check the rota.

"I'm on a break, want a coffee?" Lily asked him nodding towards the staffroom.

"I'd kill for one." Ethan nodded and they both headed through to the staffroom safe in the knowledge that Ethan's good news would spread like wildfire while they were in there.

Lily made them both a coffee and stood leaning against the lockers as Ethan sat on the stool at the table.

They were enjoying their little chat, mainly Lily filling Ethan in on the interesting patient's he'd missed, until Lofty walked in.

"Shift over." Lofty grinned as he went to his locker. "And I haven't dropped anything, walked into anything or injured myself all day." He smiled proudly.

As he opened his locker a book that had been replying on the door to keep it in place fell and hit loft right on the head which caused him to wince and put his hand where it had hit.

"Ouch." He rubbed his head before looking at Ethan and Lily who both burst out laughing. "Thanks for the sympathy guys. That hurt."

Lofty also began to laugh but his smiled soon dropped as Ethan turned and began to cough violently covering his mouth with the crook of his elbow. Lily went to Ethan's side and rubbed his back and Lofty went to grab a glass of water.

"Ethan breathe…" Lily reminded him as his face had begun to go red as he couldn't seem to get any air into his lungs.

Ethan struggled to control his coughing but took as deep of a breath as he could once he got the chance and accepted the glass of water gratefully and sipping a small amount.

"Better?" Lofty asked him trying to read his face.

"I'm ok." Ethan closed his eyes. "A little light headed."

"That's because you don't have enough oxygen. Take some slow deep breaths." Lily told him as Cal walked in.

"Whats wrong?" He frowned seeing Ethan sat on the stool red faced with his eyes closed and Lily seeming to be the only thing stopping his falling from his seat.

"He had a coughing fit after laughing at me. He says he feels light headed." Loft told him.

"I'm alright, I just needed a minute." Ethan said and reopened his eyes looking at Cal.

"I picked up your prescription and there is a taxi outside so we should get you home and you can start your meds and get some rest." Cal smiled a little and helped Ethan up, letting go when he was confident his younger brother could stand on his own. "No more laughing at Lofty." He smirked

Ethan smiled. "I will see you two soon. Thanks for the laugh, hope your head is ok." He spoke the last bit smirking slightly towards the young male nurse.

"Yeah yeah, false concern." He smirked back.

"Rest up Ethan. I will look forward to you coming back fully recovered." Lily added to which Ethan nodded and was ushered out by his impatient brother who was probably more concerned about the running meter in the taxi.

"Sure you're ok?" Cal asked as he placed Ethan's bag in the boot and climbed in beside him in the taxi.

"I feel better than I have in a long time, and I don't mean since I got ill." Ethan told him and both brothers smiled to each other knowingly.

**Well that's it. I'm going to leave it right there and hope that you guys enjoyed it. Probably the longest story I've written to date. THANK YOU ALL for reading, reviewing, favouriting and following. Hopefully an idea will pop into my head in the near future and I will be back with you but until then, bye bye. Love J xx **


End file.
